Difference
by Krupukrengginang
Summary: Omegaverse/ Apa jadinya jika sekolah khusus Alpha sekarang menerima siswa omega dan beta? Dan sebagai Omega-elit-nan-rupawan Sasuke jadi incaran makhluk-makhluk Alpha disekolah. Warning : Shounen Ai. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_Ao minna..._

 _Ini aku Kaira, dulu udah punya akun sih sebenernya. Namanya Kaira Sasaki, tapi karena bertahun-tahun ngga dibuka, eke lupa email sama passwordnya cyinn._

 _Ini Nejisasu egen ya, pair favorite. Anggap aja Neji ngga Koit lah. Terus my lovely Saskay disini tampangnya yang kaya sekarang ya, jadi aku ngga akan nyebut Sasuke pantat ayam atau apalah. Hehe_

 _Omegaverse_

 _Yang belum tau apa itu omegaverse, bisa googling dulu ya. Author lagi males jelasin #PLETAK ditimpuk sendal sama Sasuke_

" _Males banget sih lo jadi author, jelasin kek!"_

" _Ngga mauuuuuu" Author ngibrit kaarah yayang Nejih_

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, dst**

' **Difference'**

Sasuke – 16th – Omega

Neji – 17th – Alpha

Itachi – 20th - Alpha

Naruto – 16th – Alpha

Gaara – 15th – omega

Shikamaru – 16th – beta

Sakura – 16th - beta

Sai – 16th - Alpha

Pagi itu sebuah mobil limousin hitam memasuki kawasan sekolah elit di Konoha, setelah sampai di depan gerbang besar sekolah, mobil itu berhenti dan keluarlah seorang pemuda nan rupawan bermata onix. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan Sasu-chan" ucap seorang pria yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Jangan panggil aku Sasu-chan!" orang yang dipanggil Sasu-chan mendengus kesal

"Nanti pulang kamu dijemput Kenma ya, kakak ada kelas sampe malem"

"Iya... Cepat pergi sana, nanti nii telat"

"Oke, bye.. Jangan buat masalah di hari pertamamu sekolah Sasuke" pria itu melempar senyum manisnya

"Hn...Hati-hati" ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya. Sedetik kemudian mobil itu melaju pergi, Sasuke masih melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Anikinya-Itachi sampai ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yosh Teme. Pagi!" kalian tau siapa yang manggil kan :p

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, dan ngeloyor meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

Naruto sudah tahu dengan sifat Sasuke, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya jengkel. "Teme, woyyy!"

Tak mengindahkan panggilan sahabat karibnya sejak SD, Sasuke mulai menyusuri koridor sekolah untuk mencari kelasnya. Sedangkan Naruto mengekornya dari belakang.

"Kita sekelas kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan

"Hn" walaupun Sasuke sangat dingin terhadap Naruto, tapi Ia sangat mempercayainya. Selama ini Naruto selalu melindunginya, waktu Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalami masa _Heat_ di sekolah, Narutolah yang dengan sigap membawanya ke UKS dan memberikan injeksi padanya. Walaupun Naruto seorang Alpha. Sasuke menghela nafas, itu pasti sulit untuk Naruto berada di dekatnya. Sampai 5 tahun yang lalu memang ada diskriminasi pada Omega, tapi sejak pemimpin di negara ini berganti, diskrimasi itupun menghilang. ' _Bahkan saat masih di diskriminasi, Naruto masih mau berteman denganku'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Arigatou" ucapnya lirih tanpa sadar

"Hah? Apa Sasuke" tanya Naruto heran

Dilahirkan sebagai satu-satunya Omega dikeluarga Uchiha bukanlah keinginannya. Uchiha memang salah satu keluarga terpandang di Negara Hi. Dan semua keluarganya adalah Alpha. Jika keluarga jauh Uchiha merasa malu akan kelahiran Sasuke, maka kebalikannya Orang tua, Kakek, dan kakaknya malah sangat menyayanginya bahkan sangat _overprotective_.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti disebuah kelas yang bertuliskan X-A, dan segera memasukinya. Sasuke memilih meja kosong nomor dua dari belakang samping jendela, dan Naruto duduk di depannya. Di belakangnya ada anak bermata jade, menatapnya. "Halo"

Sasuke menoleh, "Ya?" dia melihat anak itu memakai kalung kulit hitam yang menutupi lehernya (itu loh, kaya choker. Bisa bayangin kan ) ' _Omega?'_ batinnya

"Aku Gaara. Siapa namamu? Kau...?" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya

"Sasuke, iya aku omega" jawab Sasuke datar seolah mengerti maksud Gaara

Gaara tersenyum, "Aku juga" ucapnya sambil menunjuk kalung yang meilit lehernya. Beberapa omega memang menggunakan benda itu untuk melindungi diri. Alpha akan menggigit leher belakang Omega untuk mengklaim bahwa si Omega adalah miliknya. Dan Omega yang telah tergigit akan kehilangan feromonnya. Tidak sepenuhnya hilang sih, hanya saja itu akan berbahaya karena Omega jadi tidak bisa lepas dari Alpha yang menggigitnya.

"Pacarmu? Dia Alpha kan?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk Naruto yang baru saja berdiri untuk mengajak kenalan wanita disebelahnya.

"Bukan. Dia temanku."

"Hmm" Gaara mengernyit heran.

"Teme, kenalkan namanya Sakura" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Senyum selebar talenan menghiasi wajahnya. "Oh loe udah punya temen baru juga teme?"

"Gaara" Gaara memperkenalkan diri

"Salam kenal Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn/ya"

Naruto menepok jidatnya, "Temen stoic gue nambah lagi lah, anjir. Satu aja bikin migrain, apalagi dua"

"Hahaha. Kau harus semangat Naruto-kun"

"Peluk aku Sakura-channnn"

"Oi oi. Jangan mesra-mesraan pagi-pagi gini" seseorang dengan rambut nanas melewati mereka. Kemuadian dia duduk di meja paling belakang disamping Gaara

"Shikamaru!" Naruto sedikit berteriak

"Kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa sekelas dengan orang jenius macem kita?" Shikamaru menopang dagu, sesekali dia menguap. Shikamaru adalah teman mereka sejak SMP. Dia adalah siswa no 1 di SMP dulu, sedangkan Sasuke no 2.

"Gue ngga bodoh Shika, otak gue bisa diandelin kok kalo kepepet!"

"Halah, bilang aja loe nyontek Sasu pas tes masuk"

Naruto melirik Sasuke, dilihatnya Sasuke sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Engga, iya kan Sas?" ucapnya gusar

"Loh?" Sasuke pura-pura kaget sambil menahan tawa

"Buakakakkakakakakakakkak" Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Gaara dan Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kalo mau boong, kompakan dong. Payah! Lagian mendingan loe pindah kelas deh, kesian otak loe entar meledak kalo disini"

"Diem loe Shika" Naruto maju beberapa langkah sampai dihentikan oleh Sakura

"Sudah Naruto" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Untung ada Sakura-chan. Adem hati abang jadinya"

"Najis" cibir Shikamaru. Naruto mendelik kearah Shikamaru

"Sepertinya seru, boleh aku bergabung?" kelima orang itu menoleh bersamaan, dilihatnya sesosok laki-laki berkulit sangat pucat seperti vampire sedang tersenyum kearah mereka. "Halo "

"Oh.. Dia Sai, sepupuku" Sasuke memperkenalkan Sai pada mereka

"Kau tidak terlihat kaget Sasuke, kau sudah tau aku akan sekolah disini?"

"Hn. Nii-san bilang padaku kemarin" dulu Sai tidak mau berteman dengan Sasuke. Mungkin keluarga besarnya telah memberikan doktrin mengenai Alpha-Omega padanya. Namun sejak kelas 5 SD, saat dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemimpin Negara yang menghapuskan diskriminasi antar golongan beserta alasannya melakukan hal tersebut, Sai mulai membuka diri pada Sasuke. ' _Tidak peduli, Alpha, beta , omega. Kita semua sama-sama manusia yang harus saling menghargai dan tolong menolong'_

"Nanti pulang denganku ya, kuantar. Aku bawa mobil" kata Sai seraya tersenyum

"Hn"

Tooollllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeelllllllllotttttttttttttttttt (ini bel sekolah mbak-mas, bukan klakson bus :p biasanya kalo ada pengumuman pakai bel ini. Kalau bel masuk beda lagi)

" **Perhatian bagi seluruh murid kelas 1. Diharapkan segera memasuki aula untuk melaksanakan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Sekali lagi perhatian bagi..."**

"Ayooo semuaa!" Narutolah satu-satunya yang semangat dalam hal ini

Sebelum mengikuti Naruto, Saipun meletakkan tasnya di meja depan Shikamaru dan melihatnya. "Yosh. Gue Shikamaru"

"Sai" tersenyum lagi

"Ji! Tungguin gue woy!" Lee berlari di halaman sekolah.

Makhluk yang dipanggil Ji, menoleh sebentar dan mendengus. "Cepetan!" ucapnya dengan nada datar tapi memerintah

"Hosh... hosh... Kita langsung ke aula aja Ji, ngga keburu kalo mampir di kelas"

"Salah siapa, kita telat?" Neji memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai melangkah menuju aula.

"Ya maaf lah Ji, gue kan lupa fotocopy brosur kemarin"

"Payah. Useless"

Kening Lee berkedut kesal, "Mending useless daripada banci"

"Hah?" Neji berbalik dan menarik kerah Lee. Anak kelas 1 yang akan ke aula melihat kejadian itu, bukannya melerai mereka malah reflek menjauhi para senpai itu.

"Makanya rambut jangan panjang-panjang biar denger kalo gue ngomong" Neji naik pitam dan hampir saja melayangkan bogemnya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Woyyyyyy! Jangan berantem di depan murid kelas 1 begooo" Temari berteriak dengan TOA

Nginggggggg

Anak-anak yang berada di sekitar Temari langsung menutup telinga mereka, mau protes percuma deh kayanya. "Cepetan kesini!"

"Selamet loe kali ini!" Neji mendorong tubuh Lee sekuat tenaga hingga Ia menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Waaa" Sasuke terhuyung ke samping hingga Ia menabrak pot bunga setinggi perut yag terbuat dari semen. Tangannya lecet-yang-cukup-lebar terkena pot bunga tersebut, dari segar mengalir dari lengannya.

"Eh maaf" Lee memegang tangan Sasuke, dan Temari berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Lee

"Sas, ngga apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir

"Ngga apa" ucapnya datar, wajahnya tetap tenang seperti biasa

"Ji, obatin tuh. Loe yang bikin dia kaya gitu!" perintah Temari

"Nee-chan, apa boleh aku saja yang mengobatinya?" Temari menoleh dan dilihatnya adik kesayangannya. "Loh? Gaara-chan.. Dia temanmu?"

Gaara mengangguk, dia mendekati Temarin dan berbisik " Sasuke omega, dan senpai berambut panjang itu alpha kan?"

Temari mengangguk, tetap saja membiarkan seorang omega berdua-duaan dengan alpha memang sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Dan tiba-tiba...

Buzzzz, Sasuke mangalami _heat_ disaat yang tidak tepat. Feromonnya langsung menyebar sehingga menarik perhatian Alpha-dan-beberapa-beta disana. ' _Omega_ ' batin mereka lapar. Bahkan ada beberpa yang bergerak mendekati Sasuke.

"Nghh" Sasuke menunduk menahan diri agar tidak jatuh di kedua kakinya.

"Sas!" Naruto yang menyadari hal itu menarik Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka, jujur saja Naruto juga tidak tahan dengan feromon Sasuke. Dia sebenarnya juga was-was kalo dia hilang kendali dan menyerang Sasuke, melakukan ini dan itu yang seharusnya tidak Ia lakukan. Semakin dewasa, insting Alphanya semakin kuat.

Gaara mengikuti dari belakang, sebelum pergi dia membalikkan badannya "Nee-chan, kami akan segera kembali" dan dibalas anggukan dari Temari. Suasana disekitarnya masih terasa berbeda, menyadari hal itu Ia berteriak "Cepat masuk Aulaaaa! Ngapain bengong!" pakai toa

Neji masih mengalami gejolak di dalam hatinya. Keluarganya masih sedikit kolot, Hiashi selalu berkata bahwa Alpha dan Omega tidak bisa berjalan bersama. Dan itu, sedikit mempengaruhinya. Ini adalah kali pertama Neji merasakan feromon dari seorang Omega. Dari kecil dia dibesarkan dilingkungan Alpha. Bahkan dia sekolah di sekolah yang khusus Alpha didalamnya. Termasuk sekolah ini, setahun yang lalu hanya berisi Alpha. Tapi karena hal ini ketahuan oleh pemimpin negara, sekolah ini diberi peringatan dan akhirnya membuka pendaftaran untuk semua golongan. Jadi tidak heran jika ini kali pertama Neji melihat Omega. ' _Seperti bunga'_ batinnya

Naruto membuka tas Sasuke dengan paksa, mencari obat injeksi untuk meredakan Sasuke. Sedangakan Gaara mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari tasnya sendiri (buset Gaara ngapain bawa kotak p3k pffftttt )

"Cepat turunkan celanamu!" perintah Naruto, ditangannya sudah ada injeksi. Sasuke membuka ikat pinggang dan resletingnya, lalu menurunkan sedikit celananya, sedikit kok, sedikit beneran. Gaara meraih injeksi dari tangan Naruto, "Biar aku saja, kau obati lengannya tuh"

"Arigatou"

Sebagai sesama omega, Gaara tau bagaimana menyusahkannya jika _heat_ muncul tiba-tiba begini. Dia menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Its Okay now" ucapnya tersenyum.

Naruto juga sudah selesai mengobati luka Sasuke. Dia jatuh terduduk dan menghela nafas, " Gue ngga tau kalo suatu saat gue nyerang elo ya Sas."

"Eh?"

Gaara terkekeh pelan, sepertinya Naruto memang bisa dipercaya. "Dikelas kita ada beberapa Omega lho, Naruto-kun. Jadi bersiap-siaplah"

"Makin lama makin susah yaaaa~ Tabahkan hati hamba duh Gusti" Naruto mengeluh

"Tumben insaf"

"Temeeee"

"Cieeee Shika jadi ketua kelas. Ihiuuuu. Traktiran" dengan wajah sumringah Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru yang meletakkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Hhhh.. Mendokusei"

"Makan siang yuk! Shika, Gaar, Sai, Sas?"

"Gue mau ke perpus" tolak Sasuke dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka

"Aku ikut" sai mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang

"Terserah"

"Apaan sih mereka, baru juga hari pertama. Masa udah ke perpus" Naruto manyun

"Makan siang denganku Naruto?" Gaara menawarkan diri dan langsung ditaggapi dengan anggukan super dari Naruto

Sasuke dan Sai memasuki perpustakaan yang sedikit sepi, mereka segera memilih-milih buku. "Nghhhh Nejiiii..." Sasuke tidak sengaja mendengar suara dibalik rak buku, Ia melihat sekeliling. Sai berada di rak buku yang sedikit jauh darinya. Penasaran, Ia mengintip siapa yang barusan mendesah tadi.

Dilihatnya senpai berambut panjang yang tadi pagi dan seorang wanita dengan kuncir dua sedang berciuman. Neji yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, Ia menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri kemudian mulai menciumi leher gadis itu. Deg. 'Tadi itu dia ngeliat aku kan. Apaan-apaan senyum kaya gitu.' Batin Sasuke

"Sas!"

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika Sai memanggilnya, "Udah?"

"Belom sih, gue mau tidur aja" Sai memberi isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menuju meja di sudut. "Ntar bangunin ya kalo mau balik"

"Hn"

Sasuke membolak-balik buku yang Ia bawa. Dibacanya kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalamnya. Ia melirik Sai yang ternyata sudah tidur lelap.

"Yoo Omega?" Sasuke menoleh, didapatinya Neji berdiri dibelakangnya

"Eh?"

"Aku boleh duduk disini?"

"Terserah" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Neji dan melanjutkan membaca buku

"Sorry for this morning"

"Hn"

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang Omega disekolah ini?"

"Hn, tidak ada larangan omega bersekolah disini"

Neji menghela nafas, "Tapi jika _heat_ mu itu kambuh..." Neji berhenti sejenak "Kau lihat apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, semua orang melihatmu dengan tatapan yang...errr"

"Hn"

"Kau sengaja mencari perhatian dihari pertamamu sekolah?"

"Aku tidak mencari perhatian, mereka saja yang memperhatikanku" ucap Sasuke datar, Ia terus membaca bukanya tanpa menoleh ke Neji sedikitpun.

"Dan apakah seorang Omega memang suka bergantung pada Alpha? Dia dan si Duren?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Neji, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Senpai katakan? Kalau tentang kejadian dibalik rak tadi, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu, Senpai" Sasuke memberi penekanan pada kata Senpai

Neji menyeringai,"Anak pintar"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Aku bukan anak-anak"

Neji bangkit dari duduknya, "Lalu apa? Kecebong?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Sasuke berdiri dan mencengkeram kerah Neji "Tarik kembali ucapanmu!"

' _Dia tersinggung waktu aku mengatakan kecebong, tapi baik2 saja waktu aku meledek statusnya. Haha..Lucu sekali'_ batin Neji

Sasuke semakin menarik kerah Neji, sehingga wajah mereka semakin dekat. Dan...

 **Cupp**

Neji menciumnya. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, lalu dia mendorong Neji.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Sasuke mengusap bibirnya

"Santai aja sih, anggap aja itu hadiah dariku."

"Cih"

"Eh, jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah, "Brengsekkkk!"

"hahahahahahahahahah" Neji berlari menjauh

"Sssssssssstttttttttttttt" pengunjung perpustakaan yang lain merasa terganggu karena kebisingan yang ditimbulkan makhluk2 itu. Neji hanya ber "ups" ria dan keluar ruangan.

Sai yang tersentak bangun karena teriakan Sasuke, mengucek matanya. "Ada apa sih, Suke?" dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya, tapi jelas rona merah terlihat hingga ke telinganya.

Sasuke menoleh, "Mau bantu, ngebunuh orang ngga?" walaupun berkata seperti itu, rona merah masih menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Hah?"

 **To be Continued**

Jelek ya? Maafkeun... Sebenernya aku lagi skripsian. Bayanginlah, betapa kampretnya aku ini. Seharusnya mikir skripsi malah bikin ff. Mana ancur pula.

Duh Gusti, maafkanlah hambamu ini.

RnR ya, sekalian minta doanya buat skripsi aku huhu


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh minna... Sebelumnya eke minta maaf karena baru menyadari-pas-mau-upload-chapter-2 kalo pembatas cerita di part 1 (itu loh tanda kalo pindah lokasi atau pindah waktu) ngga muncul. Jadi terkesan ceritanya lompat2 gaje gitu.

Maafkan #sungkemsatusatu

Dan terimakasih untuk yang udah reviewww. Ailafyuuu #ciumsatusatu

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, dst**

 **Omegaverse**

' **Difference'**

Sasuke membanting tubuhnya di sofa kamarnya. "Gondrong sialaaaan! Bedebah! Mati aja loe!"

Itachi yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar teriakan-kebencian-coret-kemurkaan melongok ke kamar Sasuke, "Loh kenapa dek?"

"Nii-san, ketuk pintu dulu kek kalo mau masuk!"

"Sebenernya, Nii tadi ngga ada niatan masuk kamar kamu kok. Cuma kaget aja kamu teriak" Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa?" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke kalem

Masih cemberut , Sasuke memeluk perut anikinya "Katanya ada kelas sampe malem? Kok dirumah? "

"Dosennya mencret. Kamu belum jawab pertanyaan Nii lo."

"Ngga apa-apa sih Nii, cuma tadi ketemu anak yang nyebelin banget. Baru juga ketemu, dia udah berani..." ucap Sasuke menggantung, hampir aja keceplosan menceritakan tragedi hilangnya kesucian bibirnya.

"Berani?"

"Berani... Ngatain aku kecebong!"

"What? Wakakakakakakakakakakakakak!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Itachi marah, "Lucu banget ya? Oh gitu?"

"Ngga kok Sasu, sini-sini peluk nii-chan lagi." Itachi menarik lengan Sasuke untuk memeluknya sekali lagi. "Mungkin dia buta kali Sas, ngga bisa bedain mana pikachu dan mana kecebong! Hmff"

"Niiii! " Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan melempari Itachi dengan bantal sofa. " Pikachu? What the hell!"

" Ampun-ampun Sas.. Maaf –maaf wakakakakak"

"Ehem. Sedang apa kalian?"

"Eh? Tou-san" Itachi nyengir kearah ayahandanya tercinta, Ia berakhir di posisi yang tidak elit yaitu nungging di lantai karena ulah si dedek gemes Sasuke. Fukagu berdiri di depan pintu-yang-ternyata-lupa-ditutup-oleh-Itachi sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Nii-san menertawaiku, Tou-saaann" ucap Sasuke manja sambil mendekati Fugaku. Lalu memeluk pinggangnya dan menjulurkan lidah pada Itachi.

"Itachi!"

"Maaf Tou-san, Cuma becanda kok" jawab Itachi santai, sambil merapikan rambutnya dan duduk lagi di sofa. Fugaku menghela nafas, Ia benar-benar lemah terhadap Sasuke. Sangar-sangar gini, Fugaku memang menyukai sesuatu yang kawai-kawai. Muka genderuwo, hati barbie. #peace ah

"Nanti malam, jangan kemana-mana ya! Ada tamu penting."

"Siapa Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke

Fugaku mencubit pipi Sasuke, "Rahasia." Ucapnya sambil berlalu. Sasuke langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya

Itachi yang melihat wajah Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa "Hahahahaha... Sini dek!"

Sasuke mendekati Itachi, "Minum dulu" Itachi meraih jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke dimeja yang selalu disiapkan Izumo saat Sasuke pulang sekolah. Oke, mereka sudah akur. Semenit berantem semenit akur. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi sangat menyayanginya. Dan Itachi adalah orang yang paling disayangi Sasuke di dunia ini.

"Eh Sas, tau ngga? Kita bakal dijodohin lo!" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba yang membuat Sasuke terbatuk dan menyemburkan jus tomatnya. Itachi menghela nafas lega, karena semburan jus tomat tak mengenainya.

"Hah? Ngga lucu baka aniki!"

"Serius! Tadi ngga sengaja denger babeh ngomong gitu sama enyak"

"Mampus tuh, kalau sampe Tou-san denger Nii-san panggil beliau babeh"

"Ya jangan bilang-bilang ya"

"Hn. Tapi beneran tuh?" Sasuke menghadapkan badannya ke Itachi

"Iya, penasaran ya?"

"Ngga sih, lagian ini taun 2017 masih aja jodoh-jodohan! Dikira aku ngga laku sampe dijodohin segala!"

"Lah kamu pikir, anikimu ini yang kegantengannya tiada tara juga ngga laku apa?"

"Yah kalo Nii-san mah udah pantes kawin. Udah bangkotan juga. Lah aku masih 16 tahun. KTP aja belum punya."

"Bangkotan kamu bilang?" Itachi mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas, yang dicubit hanya bisa ber aw-aw ria. "Aniki masih 20tahun Sasu-chwaan, tahun ini 21 tahun"

"Salah sendiri punya muka boros!" ledek Sasuke setelah terlepas dari cubitan maut Itachi

Itachi yang gemas dengan Sasuke merengkuhnya "Apa, bilang sekali lagi? Aniki ketekin nih"

"Nooooo"

 **-ooKrupurengginang00-**

"Tuan Muda, Fugaku-sama memanggil anda." Ucap Izumo sesaat setelah pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka.

"Hn, udah sampe tamunya?"

"Iya tuan muda, Itachi-sama sudah ada di bawah"

Sasuke mengangguk dan akan melangkah sebelum Izumo menghentikannya, "Sebentar tuan muda."

"Hn?"

"Izinkan saya merapikan pakaian anda." Izumo mengulurkan tangannya untuk merapikan kerah baju yang dipakai Sasuke, dan membenarkan Jasnya

"Sudah tuan muda"

"Arigato" sedetik kemudian Sasuke melangkah menuju ruang tamu diikuti Izumo dibelakangnya. Saat menuruni tangga, Sasuke sedikit kaget karena wajah-wajah yang tampak olehnya tidaklah asing. Ada Gaara bersama 2 orang, mungkin orang tuanya. Ada Sai. Dan Neji-si-gondrong-yang-mencuri-kesuciannya-ehem-ciuman-pertamanya bersama seorang lelaki paruh baya.

Fugaku tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya mendekat, "Perkenalkan ini Sasuke, putra bungsuku."

"Hajimemashite" Sasuke melirik kearah Neji, ' _Pengen gue jambak tuh rambut!'_

"Kau benar-benar tampan Sasuke-kun. Aku Hiashi, dan ini anakku, Neji" Hiashi tersenyum ramah, sebenarnya Neji adalah keponakannya. Tapi dia sudah mengangkatnya sebagai anak semenjak saudara kembarnya meninggal.

"Bukankan kalian satu sekolah? Apa kalian sudah pernah bertemu?" Fugaku tampak antusias

"Em, Neji-san adalah anggota Osis. Jadi aku pernah bertemu dengannya waktu penerimaan murid baru Tou-san"

"Baguslah. Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

Sasuke melirik Neji, yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja, menunduk melihat sepatunya. Tampak sedikit kecemasan di wajahnya. Sasuke yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan keadaan, sedikit canggung untuk menjawabnya, "Kami hanya pernah bertemu sekali"

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang, kalian harus saling mengenal"

"Baiklah Tou-san" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti, _'ini hanya pertemuan mitra bisnis saja kan? Kenapa Neji tampak terlalu gugup begitu? Dan kenapa Gaara tersipu malu saat melihat Nii-san? Kenapa Sai juga ada disini? '_

 _-Flashback-_

" _Neji, nanti malam kau bisa ikut denganku?"tanya Hiashi, matanya tidak lepas dari buku yang dibacanya_

" _Kemana Hiashi-san?"_

" _Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Ayah"_

" _Baik ayah"_

" _Aku menemukan seorang Omega yang cocok denganmu!"_

' _Omega? Sejak kapan Hiashi-san mau menerima Omega?' batin Neji bingung_

" _Kau pasti bingung, kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjodohkanmu dengan Omega." Hiashi diam sejenak," Dia adalah anak sahabat karibku. Awalnya memang, aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi setelah dia beranjak dewasa, kupikir dia berbeda dari omega lainnya."_

" _..."_

" _Ah, sebenarnya aku pernah secara tidak sengaja merasakan feromonnya. Hahahaha... mungkin otakku sedikit cabul"_

" _..."_

" _Lagipula dia berasal dari keluarga terhormat. Dan aku sudah menyetujui perjodohannya"_

" _Kenapa, ayah tidak bertanya dulu kepadaku?"_

" _Aku hanya ingin dia jadi menantuku!"_

" _Tapi ayah"_

" _Kau tidak bisa menolakknya Neji"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Hiashi tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, "Hahaha, baguslah kalau begitu. Sepertinya pertunangannya tidak akan berjalan sulit"

Sasuke terhenyak, dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Hiashi-san. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? "H-Hiashi-san, mohon ulangi sekali lagi?"

"Pertunanganmu dan Neji, kupikir akan berjalan lancar." Ucap Hiashi sumringah

"Itachi dan Gaara juga akan bertunangan Sasuke." Fugaku menimpali

Wajah Sasuke pucat pasi, dia masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru Ia dengarkan. Memori tentang apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi tadi siang kembali menyeruak. Akhirnya dia sedikit mengerti kenapa Neji berekspresi seperti itu.

"Eh em... Ano, aku pikir, itu...Aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan ini. Mmm..Neji-san juga sudah memiliki kekasih. Ya kan Neji-san?" keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya, ' _Cepet jawab iya, atau gue beneran ngejambak rambut loe gondrong!' batinnya emosi dan kenapa dia jadi gagap seperti ini?_

"Kau sudah punya pacar Neji?" tanya Hiashi

Untuk pertama kalinya Neji mengangkat wajahnya, dia melihat kearah Hiashi kemudian menoleh ke Sasuke, "I-iya ayah"

' _Berhenti natap gue kaya gitu, gue juga ngga mau dijodohin! Bangke!' batin Neji_

"Putusin."

"Eh?" Neji menoleh kearah Hiashi

"Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan padamu sebelumnya?"

"Tapi ayah... "

Hiashi memalingkan wajahnya mengacuhkan Neji, "Ano Fugaku-san, bagaimana kalau tanggal pertunangannya dipercepat saja? Disamakan dengan Itachi. Agar Neji tidak pacaran terus dengan anak itu?"

Fugaku diam sejenak, "Aku fikir tidak baik memutuskan hubungan seseorang, Hiashi-san. Aku tidak keberatan jika pertunangan Neji dan Sasuke dibatalkan, kalau memang Neji sudah memiliki kekasih."

' _Tou-san memang baikkkk!' batin Sasuke girang_

"Tidak Fugaku-san. Neji tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Gadis licik itu yang memaksa Neji pacaran dengannya dengan kekuasaannya. Dia adalah anak kepala yayasan. Kupikir dengan pertunangan ini, Neji bisa lepas darinya."

Neji menahan rasa kecewanya, rahasianya terbongkar. Tapi dia sedikit takjub, darimana ayahnya bisa tau semua tentang Ten-ten?

Terlihat Fugaku berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah, pertunangan akan tetap dilaksanakan"

"T-tousan"

"Pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan bulan depan!" ucap Fugaku tegas

"A-aapa?" ucap Neji kaget, dan Sasuke pingsan. Ini adalah hari tersial bagi Sasuke.

 **-ooKrupurengginang00-**

Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke memasuki halaman sekolah, terdengar ada beberapa gadis berbisik-bisik dibelakangnya. Sasuke tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, tak mau ambil pusing. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi kejadian paling menghebohkan sepanjang hidupnya. Ditunangin. Sama. Si brengsek. Neji.

"Sasukeeee-kunnnnn!/Sasukeeeeee-Channnn!" Beberapa gadis dan perjaka eh siswa dan siswi berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya mendekat

"Hah?" Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dengan muka cengo. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba mereka meneriakkan namanya. Apa dia pernah maling kutang sehingga jadi setenar ini dalam waktu sehari? Oke, lupakan.

Drap drap drap drap

"Temeeee, ikut gue sekarang!" Naruto berlari mendekatinya dan menariknya menjauh dari halaman sekolah yang entah kenapa lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Hosh... hosh... udah sepi" Naruto celingukan melihat keadaan sekitar. Mereka sekarang ada di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa dobe?"

"Baca nih!" Naruto mengeluarkan majalah bulanan paling hits di Negara Hi. Ia mencari halaman yang dimaksud dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Tertulis disana:

 **Top 7 : Hottest Omega**

Apakah kalian pernah menjumpai seorang omega yang benar-benar sempurna selama kalian hidup? Terhormat, kaya raya, pintar, rupawan, dan menggoda~

Yukk intip

No 7. Tsukisima Kei (Reader :Oi oi...)

No 6. Sakata Gintoki (Reader : Woyyy! Salah anime!)

No 5. Ciel phanthomhive (Reader : Salah anime coeg! Author pedo nih! Masih bocah nih!)

No 4. Sabaku no Gaara (Reader : oke, ini baru bener)

Keluarganya adalah pemilik perusahaan bahan bangunan terbesar di Negara Hi, mereka juga mengelola beberapa tambang minyak dan juga memiliki sebuah restaurant berbintang. Gaara pernah menjuarai Olimpiade Sains tingkat Nasional, dan tak seorangpun meragukan kepintarannya.

 _Foto yang terpasang : Gaara mengenakan pakaian casual dan memegang cangkir kopi di sebuah cafe ternama. Ia sedikit tersenyum kepada orang yang duduk di hadapannya._

No 3. Kise Ryota(Author dilempar tabung gas LPG 3kg oleh reader. 'Woy! Lo nyasar lagi')

No 2. Levi Ackerman ( Author dimakan titan, 'mampus lo! Dibilangin salah anime')

No 1. Uchiha Sasuke

Tiga keluarga terkaya di negara Hi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha, Namikaze, dan Hyuuga. Tidak seperti keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga yang hanya berisi Alpha, keluarga Uchiha memiliki seorang Omega yang terlahir diantara mereka. Yaitu si bungsu Uchiha Sasuke, seorang omega yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang rupawan. Hidup dalam keluarga tersohor di negara Hi menjadikannya sebuah berlian yang bahkan tidak bisa dicapai oleh ribuan Alpha di negara ini (oke, majalahnya lebayyyy. Najong)

 _Foto yang terpasang : Ada 2 foto yang terpasang, foto pertama menampilkan Sasuke berjalan bersama Itachi dan terseyum tipis. Keduanya memegang eskrim vanilla dan terlihat menikmati suasana. Foto kedua, saat hari pertama Sasuke masuk sekolah. Dia memasang wajah stoic-ganteng, dan terihat Naruto yang berlari mengejarnya dibelakang-sedikit-blur._

"Anjrit! Kapan mereka ngambil foto gue?! Apa-apaan nih artikel. Sialan!" umpat sasuke setelah mengakhiri sesi membacanya. Wajah-wajah yang ada dalam daftar terlihat asing baginya, kecuali Gaara.

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Mana gue tau lah Teme, paparazi tuh!"

"Kuso!" Sasuke mendesis. Ingin rasanya Ia menyelam ke samudra pasifik untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Kejadian yang luar biasa benar-benar Ia alami semenjak memasuki sekolah ini. Amazing.

"Mungkin, karena artikel itu loe jadi punya Fangirls sama Fanboys, kaya yang tadi!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, "Fangirls? Fanboys?"

"Sebenernya dari SD udah ada yang ngefans ama elo Teme, cuman elonya aja yang ngga nyadar. Tapi ngga sebanyak yang tadi juga sih. Mungkin cuma 7-8 orang pas SD, pas SMP 11 orang mungkin"

"Loe tau?"

"Yakali, mereka neror gue minta no HP elo lah, nanyain kesukaan elo lah, nanyain tipe loe kaya gimanalah, ribet banget pokoknya"

"Dan loe ngga bilang sama gue?"

"Males Teme, yang ada loe malah jadi songong gara-gara punya fans"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tak suka,"Ngga penting"

Naruto melengos, dan menyadari sesuatu " Hahhhh, mampus lah gue! Habis ini yang neror gue tambah banyak berkai-kali lipat!"

"Hn?"

"Si Gaara kan juga masuk tuh, anjrit!"

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, "Sabar ya, susah sih emang, kalo temenan sama cowok keren kayak gue sama Gaara."

"Tai loe!"

 **-ooKrupurengginang00-**

Karena apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan, Sasuke jadi sedikit was-was saat melangkah menuju kelasnya. Tanpa sadar, Ia memegang belakang lehernya.

"Teme, mending loe pake collar kaya Gaara deh."

"Khawatir?"

" Iye"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, tumben-tumbenan Naruto bersikap seperti itu, "..."

"Beneran deh, kalo sampe loe kenapa-kenapa, gue ngga bisa maafin diri gue sendiri lah"

"Loe sehat kan dobe?"

"Anjir, serius nih gue" Naruto berkacak pinggang

Sasuke menahan tawanya, pantang bagi seorang Uchiha untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak. Uchiha harus cool! Yeah!

"Iya-iya, ntar gue minta dibeliin Aniki"

"Ah, Sukee!" Sai yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto dari kejauhan melambaikan tangan, disebelahnya ada Gaara dan Neji.

' _What the... Ngapain si gondrong mesum kumpul sama temen2 gue' ujar Sasuke dalam hati._

"Yooo Sai, Gaara!"sahut Naruto. Ini yang dipanggil siapa yang nyaut siapa -_-

Naruto berlari mendahului Sasuke yang entah kenapa langkahnya jadi semakin pelan, "Ohayo minna, senpai"

"Naruto, kau tau kemarin malam hmpp" ucapan Sai terpotong saat Sasuke membekap mulutnya. Ajaib ngga tuh? Padahal tadi Sasuke, jalan dibelakang Naruto. Dan 2 detik kemudian udah ngebekep Sai.

"Kenapa Sai? Loe apa-apaan sih teme?"

Sasuke melepas bekapan Sai dan mendorong Naruto masuk kelas "Masuk kelas sono!" dan menutup pintu

"Woy Teme, bukain!" teriak Naruto dari dalam. Anak yang berada di dalam kelas terheran-heran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Oke. Jadi semua dengerin." Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Jangan sampai orang lain tau tentang perjodohan gue. Ngerti?" ucap sasuke pelan namun tegas

"Kamu pikir aku mau, heh?" ujar Neji Sarkastic

Tak mengindahkan pernyataan Neji, Sasuke melanjutkan perkataanya. "Kalo masalah Nii-san dan Gaara sih, keputusan ada ditangan Gaara. Terserah."

"Aku sih ngga masalah, Sasuke"ujar Gaara santai

Sasuke mengangguk, "Oke terserah, tapi masalah aku sama si kampret ini. Jangan sampe orang lain tau"

Dilihatnya Sai dan Gaara mengangguk, kemudian Sasuke melihat Neji. "Termasuk adikmu yang gampang kaget itu, dia juga tau kan?"

Neji menyipitkan matanya tidak suka "Hinata-san? Dia bukan orang yang gampang kaget Sasu-chan."

Sasuke menghela nafas, sebenarnya dia emosi karena panggilan chan dari tunangan tercintanya ini, "Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Nih, tadi Hiashi-san eh ayah menyuruhku memberikan ini padamu" Neji menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil pada Sasuke, didalamnya ada kotak kecil berwarna putih.

"Apaan nih?"

"Tau" ucap Neji tak peduli, kemuadian Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi

"Arigatou" gumam Sasuke, hampir tak terdengar

"Ciee. Baru juga kemarin kemarin ketemu, langsung ditunangin. Eh sekarang dikasih hadiah. So sweet banget sih" bisik Sai tepat ditelinga Sasuke. Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Semerah tomat, kesukaannya. Kesal, Sasuke menginjak kaki Sai sekeras-kerasnya

"Wadawwww! Sakit Suke!" Teriakan Sai terdengar memilukan

"Bodo" ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kelas dan masuk kedalamnya. Dia langsung disambut tatapan sayang eh kemarahan oleh Naruto.

"Apa liat-liat?"

"Loe nyembunyiin sesuatu dari gue, Teme"

"Engga" Sasuke meletakkan tasnya dan bingkisan dari Neji di mejanya kemudian duduk

Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke, "Loe pikir gue anak kecil yang bisa dikibulin?"

"Ntar gue cerita, tapi ngga sekarang"

Naruto mengangguk, "Oke, janji ya"

"Hn"

"Apaan tuh?" Naruto menunjuk bingkisan yang ada di meja Sasuke

"Dari Neji tuh!" ucap Sai yang baru masuk kelas setelah nyeri kakinya reda, diikuti Gaara dibelakang

"Neji siapa?"

"Senpai tadi tuh Nar, abangnya Hinata!"

"Oh." Nama Hinata memang cukup populer dikalangan anak kelas 1. Karena selain wajahnya yang cantik, pembawaanya juga kalem, baik, kaya, dan ukuran dadanya yang wow. Cuma suka gagap aja sih kalo lagi malu.

Naruto melihat Sasuke, "Gue buka ya, kepo nih." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, tangan Naruto terulur untuk membuka kotak putih yang ada dalam tas kecil itu. Ada sepucuk surat yang diletakkan diatasnya. Naruto mengambilnya dan ingin membacanya, sebelum direbut Sasuke.

"Gue juga mau baca Teme!"

"Ngga!" Sasuke membuka sedikit suratnya dan membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis disana, Ia sangat berhati-hati jangan sampai yang lain ikut membacanya.

Dear my lovely Sasu-chan,

Jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai Neji memilikimu ya nak

I love you

Kiss from Daddy

Urat jengkel Sasuke berkedut, Ia meremas surat cinta dari Hiashi "Ngga anak, ngga bapak sama aja! Brengsek!"

Naruto dan Sai berpandangan, "Bokapnya Neji naksir elu Teme?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian disusul dengan erangan memilukan karena sebuah sepatu mendarat dikepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, Ia kemudian membuka bingkisan dari Hiashi yang ternyata isinya adalah collar hitam mirip dengan yang dikenakan Gaara. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ia langsung mengenakannya. Apa yang Naruto katakan tadi pagi sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Ya, apa salahnya berjaga-jaga. Walaupun pada dasarnya Sasuke bukanlah orang yang lemah. Sejak kecil Ia sudah dilatih beladiri oleh Kakeknya, Madara. Tapi keadaan berbeda jika lawannya menjadi sangat banyak.

 **-ooKrupurengginang00-**

15 menit setelah jam kedua berlalu, disinilah Naruto berada. Toilet. Ia tidak tahan dengan rasa kantuk yang mendera. 'Sesulit inikah berada di kelas unggulan?' Batinnya jenuh. Ia membasuh mukanya lagi.

Tak berapa lama, salah satu pintu toilet terbuka, menampaknya Neji yang menggunakan baju olahraga dan masih berkeringat. Oh, dunia begitu sempit. Sudah berapa kali dalam 2hari ini Naruto bertemu dengan Neji.

"Yho senpai! Baru olahraga?"

Tak menjawab, Neji hanya melirik Naruto sekilas. Ia menuju wastafel samping Naruto dan mulai mencuci tangannya. Kesal, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mata biru langit, wajah yang imut dan kulit tan yang seksi, Naruto berdecak kagum melihat ketampanannya. Ia mulai memegang dagunya dan tersenyum sendiri.

Naruto baru berhenti terpesona dengan wajahnya sendiri saat menyadari Neji akan meninggalkan toilet. "Ah. Senpai tunggu!"

Neji menoleh malas, "Apa?"

"Emang di Osis ada acara apa sih?"

"Ngga ada"

"Loh, bukannya tadi Sasuke dipanggil Osis. Errr.. sekitar 20menit yang lalu mungkin? Pokoknya waktu pergantian jam pelajaran"

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Osis manggil Sasuke?"

"Heeh. Tapi beneran ngga ada?"

Neji hanya mengangguk. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet.

"Senpai!"

Neji berhenti dan menoleh malas, "Apa lagi?"

"Bisa tolong liatin Sasuke di ruang Osis? Gue agak khawatir sih."

"Kenapa ngga kesana sendiri aja?"

"Gue masih ada kelas Orochi-sensei. Mampus lah gue kalo kelamaan ngga balik kelas."

Neji bergidik ketika nama sensei paling nyentrik disekolah itu disebut, dia sudah tahu betul bagaimana sepak terjang Orochimaru sensei selama ini "Gue juga masih ada kelasnya Guy-sensei"

"Gue mohon senpaiii, cuma liatin bentar doang! Please!"

Bukannya Neji tidak mau membantu Naruto, lagipula sebenarnya sejak kemarin yang ada dipikiran Neji adalah Sasuke. Sejak merasakan feromon pemuda itu, Ia benar-benar tertarik kepadanya. Walaupun Ia sendiri masih bingung, apakah yang dirasakannya hanya nafsu atau sesuatu yang lain, seperti perasaan suka atau..? Bukan itu masalahnya. Hanya saja, kebiasaan Tenten yang berada di ruang Osis saat merasa bosan dengan pelajaran membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk kesana. Neji masih belum memikirkan bagaimana cara menjelaskan atau bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Tenten.

"Onegaaiiii"

Neji tersadar dari pikirannya saat suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Menimbang sejenak akhirnya Neji mengiyakan permintaan Naruto, "Oke"

"Honto ni arigatou senpai! Bisa minta no hape senpai? Ntar gue kabarin kalo ternyata Sasuke udah di kelas!"

Neji mengeluarkan smartphone ipin 7+ nya, mengotak-atik sebentar dan menyerahkannya ke Naruto. Ia tidak mengingat berapa nomor hpnya, karena dia tidak suka memberikan no hpnya pada orang lain. Naruto segera menyalin no hape Neji di hpnya.

"Ntar gue kabarin, senpai! Arigatou!" ucapnya sambil berlari kembali keruang kelasnya. Ia sudah terlalu lama di toilet.

Neji melihat layar ipinnya, mencari no hp Lee dan menekan tombol call. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara super semangat khas si alis tebal, "Halo, Lee... Tolong izinin ke Guy-sensei perut gue mules banget. Ngga bisa balik ikut olahraga... Iya... Thanks!"

Memang tidak seharusnya Neji bolos jam olahraga hanya untuk ke ruang Osis nyari Sasuke. tapi ada beberapa 'kemungkinan' yang Ia pikirkan. Bagaimana jika... dan jika...

"Ck!" Ia baru akan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang Osis, tapi urung karena merasakan hpnya bergetar.

 _Senpai, Sasuke belum kembali. Tolong carikan. Arigatou_

 _Naruto_

Neji menghela nafas. 'Semoga Tenten tidak disana' batinnya kemudian Ia menuju ruang Osis.

 **-ooKrupurengginang00-**

Cklek

Neji membuka ruang Osis perlahan. Ia melihat sekeliling, berharap seseorang bercepol 2 tidak ada disana. Dan ternyata hanya ada Shino yang tengah fokus dengan layar didepannya, hal itu membuat Neji bernafas lega.

"Yho!" sapa Neji

"Ada apa?" tanya Shino to the point. Tidak biasanya Neji datang keruang Osis disaat jam pelajaran kecuali memang ada hal yang benar-benar penting dan tak bisa di tunda.

Neji mendekati Shino, "Tadi ada anak kelas 1 kesini?"

"Ngga ada"

"..." Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, 'lalu kemana tuh bocah?'

"Gue disini dari pagi ngerjain proposal festival kebudayaan. Dan Cuma Temari-chan yang tadi mampir kesini. Sama elo!" ucap Shino asal, Ia kembali berkutat pada laptopnya.

"Loe ngga nyuruh orang manggil anak kelas 1?"

"Engga"

Neji mengangguk, "Yaudah gue pergi dulu. Ada perlu!"

"Hmm"

Neji keluar dari ruang Osis, Ia mulai mengingat-ingat. Tidak pernah sekalipun Osis melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuan Shino selaku sekertaris. Semua kegiatan harus dilaporkan padanya. Sedangkan ketua Osis, Sasori tinggal mengecek dan atau melakukan approval. Menimbang sejenak akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke. Toh, dia sudah terlanjur ijin bolos juga. Mulai dari kantin sekolah, nihil. Atap, nihil. Halaman belakang, nihil. Perpustakaan, nihil.

'Tuh anak kemana sih?' akhirnya Neji berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan mencoba bertanya kepada satpam.

"Pak , tadi ada anak yang keluar sekolah ngga?"

"Ngga ada mas. Kenapa memangnya?" ujar Pak Kabuto

Neji mengangguk, "Oh, emm... Liat anak kelas 1 yang tingginya segini? Matanya hitam?" Neji berusaha mendeskripsikan bagaimana rupa Sasuke. Tapi bingung, bagaimana harus menjelaskan. "Ah, yang masuk majalah hari ini! Tau ngga pak?"

"Mas Sasuke toh?"

"Iya"

"Kalo mas Sasuke mah, tinggal bilang aja. Saya udah tau mas. Ganteng ya mas? Hehehehe"

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tadi saya liat dia sama 3 anak kelas 2 mas. Ke gedung belakang!" lanjut Pak Kabuto sambil menunjuk ke gedung beratap warna hitam dibelakang.

"Osis?"

"Bukan mas Neji, kalo Osis mah saya tau atuh."

"Makasih ya pak!" ucapnya singkat. Ia bergegas menuju gedung belakang sekolah. Ada aula, gudang, laboratorium, dan banyak ruang club disana. Ia mulai membuka satu persatu ruangan yang ada, langkahnya semakin tergesa. Ada beberapa ruang club yang terkunci, tak kehabisan akal Ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu walaupun hasil akhirnya sama, tak ada suara apapun. Tinggal 2 ruangan yang belum Ia cek, laboratorium dan gudang. Awalnya Ia ingin membuka gudang lebih dulu, namun samar ia mendengar suara tawa dari ruang sebelahnya yaitu laboratorium. Jadi, Ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

 **Brak!**

Betapa terkejutnya Neji, melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"SHIT! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUIN HAH?"

 **-TBC-**

Catatan Author:

Mungkin ada yang bingung, kenapa Sasuke kadang ber loe-gue dan kadang aku-kamu.

Jadi Sasuke itu pakai loe-gue cuma sama Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang memang anak gahol, ngomong sama siapa aja udah gitu.

Kalo si Neji mah, tergantung yang diajak ngomong, dan tergantung tempatnya.

Maafkan karena typo dimana2, atau karena kurang dapet feel nya.

Kira2 ada yang penasaran ngga sih sama apa yang dilihat mas Neji?

RnR please

O iya, tetep doain skripsian aku yaaa. Kisseu :*


End file.
